Happy Marriage!
by kim yoome
Summary: Cerita tentang pernikahan Nanami. Review ya!


Normal POV

Nanami memandang pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Hari ini dia terlihat lebih feminim, rambut pendeknya tidak dihiasi bandul pink yang biasa di kenakannya, melainkan hiasan bunga-bunga cantik lengkap dengan tudung yang menjuntai di belakang kepala gadis itu. Wajahnya di polesi bedak dan pemerah pipi. Rina mengoleskan lipstik pink yang senada dengan warna bibir Nanami.

"Nah!" Rina meletakkan lipstik yang tadi ada di genggamannya ke atas meja, dia memperbaiki tudung Nanami, "Kau cantik sekali hari ini Nami. Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Nanami tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih Rin."

Hari ini hari pernikahan Nanami. Dia sangat bahagia, begitu pula Riou. Riou sempat terkejut ketika kakak perempuannya itu memberitahukan bahwa ia telah di lamar! Dan kemudian memeluk Nanami dengan sayang. Dia merasa berat melepaskan kakaknya, meskipun tidak pergi kemana-mana, tapi Riou merasa dia akan kesepian.

Riou berjalan masuk ke ruang ganti dengan pakaian yang rapi. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih lengkap dengan hiasan bunga di kirinya. Dia melihat Nanami dari pantulan cermin, kakaknya terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan.

"Kak.." Panggil Riou. Nanami menoleh dan tersenyum pada adiknya, "Hei Riou! Wah, kau tampan sekali."

Riou tersenyum. Rina menyelesaikan tugasnya dan pamit, membiarkan kakak-beradik itu berbincang-bincang. Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua ketika Rina sudah tidak di sana. Memilih kata-kata yang ingin di sampaikan, namun tertahan di ujung lidah. 1 menit.. 2 menit.. Masih belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Seakan-akan mengerti perasaan satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Riou membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat ya kak." Ucap Riou lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Iya." Balas Nanami.

"Aku akan merindukanmu kak."

Nanami memukul pelan pundak Riou, "Hey! Kau pikir aku akan kemana? Aku masih akan tinggal di kastil ini Ou."

"Tapi.. Entah mengapa, aku.. Merasa sedikit kehilangan. Kau akan sibuk berdua, dan aku tidak punya waktu bersamamu."

Nanami menatap Riou, dia memegang pundak adiknya, pundak pemimipin kastil Dunan, "Kau adikku Riou, aku dan dia tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau itu bagian dari kami. Jadi jangan berpikiran macam-macam, ok?"

Riou dan Nanami berpelukan erat, mata Nanami mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan nangis kak! Nanti dandananmu luntur!"

Nanami tersenyum bahagia, betapa dia menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu. Mereka terus berpelukan hingga momen itu di buyarkan dengan kedatangan Luc.

"Ayo tomboy, kau harus segera ke altar." Luc bersandar di pintu, matanya memandang Nanami dari rambut hingga ujung kaki, harus di akui Nanami memang sangat cantik hari ini.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan melayang dan mendarat tepat di dahi Luc.

"Hati-hati ucapanmu bocah! Siapa yang kau panggil tomboy heh?" Ujar Nanami sambil mengangkat kepalan tinjunya.

"Sudah-sudah kak, hahaha.." Riou melerai keduanya, "Ayo kita ke altar."

Riou menyodorkan lengan pada kakaknya, dan di sambut hangat oleh Nanami. Gadis itu mengangkat bawah gaun untuk mempermudah langkahnya, lalu menggandeng adik laki-lakinya itu. Nanami dan Riou berjalan mantap menuju altar. Nanami menggandeng lengan Riou dengan erat, dia agak tegang.

"Tenang kak," Riou tersenyum menenangkan kakaknya. Walaupun dia juga merasa tegang. Ini pertama kalinya dia menjadi wali dalam pernikahan, Riou menjadi wali kakaknya karena mereka tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kakek mereka sudah meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu. Kini menjadi hak Riou mengantar kakaknya untuk berdiri di samping calon suaminya dan mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di depan pintu altar, Riou menurunkan tudung Nanami hingga wajah cantiknya di tutupi kain jaring-jaring berwarna putih polos. Pintu altar terbuka, mereka berdua melangkah masuk dengan pelan di ikuti mata semua orang yang hadir di sana semua memandangi sang mempelai wanita berserta pendampingnya.

"Jadilah istri yang baik kak." Bisik Riou

Nanami membalas dengan cengiran, "Kau ini seperti bapak-bapak saja. Hehe, tentu saja Ou. Kau juga cepatlah menikah."

Riou menggeleng,"Masih banyak yang perlu ku lakukan untuk menjaga Dunan ini."

Riou dan Nanami hampir sampai di depan mimbar. Pastor sudah menanti kedatangan sang mempelai wanita.

"Dia pasti terkejut melihatmu kak."

"Ya, dia pasti kaget, haha.." Bisik Nanami dengan sangat pelan. Ruangan itu di penuhi dengan seluruh penghuni kastil yang datang menghadiri pernikahan Nanami, namun tetap hening tanpa suara sedikit pun, hanya langkah kaki Riou dan Nanami saja yang terdengar.

"Nah, jangan salah mengucap sumpah ya kak." Canda Riou.

Nanami mengedipkan matanya dan melepas gandengannya, dia berdiri dengan mantap di depan mimbar. Sang mempelai pria menoleh ke arah Nanami dan tampak terpesona. Pastor mulai memberkati kedua mempelai itu, lalu membacakan sumpah yang kemudian di ucapkan oleh sang mempelai pria dan begitu pula pada Nanami.

"Sebagai tanda kasih silakan sang mempelai pria mencium sang mempelai wanita."

Dengan pelan dan mantap mempelai pria mengangkat tudung Nanami, bola mata Nanami yang kecoklatan menatapnya malu-malu, di tambah dengan semburat merah di pipinya, juga bibir mungilnya yang begitu..

_'Manis!'_ Batinnya.

"Nanami, kau cantik sekali" ucapnya pelan, kedua tangannya memegang pipi sang mempelai wanita, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Nanami,"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Jowy." Jawab Nanami dengan senyum manis di bibirnya yang kemudian berganti dengan sebuah kecupan. :)

**FIN**

Helooow. Udah lama nih lady gak nulis tentang suikoden, rindunya daku. T-T

Maaf ya baru nongol, karena satu dan lain hal jadi skrg baru sempat nulis.

Ga tau mau nulis apa nih, tapi kepikiran sama Nanami dan Riou jadi tulis tentang mereka lagi. Trus pengennya buat cerita tentang Nanami nikah.

Maklum ya kalo ada yang janggal di proses pernikahannya, ga ngerti aku, soale jrg ke kawinan :D

Gaje gak sih? Minta kritik dan sarannya ya. Review! :3


End file.
